


A Tale of Gold

by Zyzzyva



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Don't be sad, enjoy, this is really depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: When Goldie bites down on a child, he's decommissioned. He hates it, but as he's being dismantled his only thoughts are of Spring Bonnie, his lone friend in the darkness. Spring has made it his duty to take care of his friend, but things never go as planned, do they?





	

Goldie looked up from his imprisonment, staring the boy with the yellow rabbit ears in front of him.

Spring reached down and touched his torn ear, making Goldie wince. "What happened?"

Goldie reached up, causing him a great strain. Spring leaned down, letting the boy touch his own ears.

"What happened?" He asked again, sitting down next to the boy.

Goldie pointed to his open mouth as best he could, and Spring came forward. "Is your voice box broken again?" He nodded slightly.

Spring sighed, and gestured for him to open his mouth. "Here. Let me see what I can do." He reached into Goldie's throat, reaching down to where his voice was and trying to find where the broken wire was. It was rough after being handled by Spring's hands so many times. However, it was easier than it would have been since Goldie no longer had an endoskeleton. Spring found the wire and reconnected it with its pair.

"There, I think it's good," he said, pulling out of Goldie's mouth. "Try it."

Goldie nodded as best he could before trying to speak. He first emitted a sound of static before frowning. He tried again, once again only emitting static.

Spring frowned. "Maybe I messed up. Let me see."

Goldie shook his head. -You didn't mess up.-

Spring took a breath. "Are you sure?"

The other boy nodded and emitted more static, hunching his shoulders unhappily.

Spring scooted over next to him, putting his arms around the other. "It's going to be okay. We'll be okay."

Goldie tried to bury his head in Spring's chest, and the rabbit boy helped him, pulling him closer. Goldie whimpered. Spring knew he hated having to be helped to do anything, but he had to be. He could barely move, and only his head and arms. He slouched against the wall all day except when Spring could be with him.

After Goldie had accidentally bitten the kid, they decided they'd continue shows with Spring for a while until they could remodel the diner.

"You know everyone misses you, right?" Spring asked. "I get asked where you are maybe ten times a day."

Goldie smiled gratefully, closing his eyes. He soon fell asleep on Spring.

The boy with the rabbit ears smiled down at his companion. He felt so terrible for the other boy. It wasn't his fault, and yet he had to pay for it. He hated the boy's brother. He was the reason Goldie was back here. Spring felt the hate start to consume him, but shook it off.

He looked down at Goldie. He'd only been back here a month, and yet he was already falling apart. They'd taken his endoskeleton within the first week, saying they'd use it for one of the new animatronics they were making.

No one can replace us, he thought. We're the originals. The best. And yet he knew they could. Someday they might forget that Spring and Goldie had ever existed.

Soon enough, he fell asleep himself, his green eyes closing.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Hey, Spring Bonnie! God, I don't know how they even made it so you guys can sleep, but you have to get up! We open in ten minutes!" Spring felt someone shaking him.

He opened his eyes, seeing someone standing over him.

"Ten minutes?" He asked.

"Yeah, ten minutes. They asked me to come find you. So get up and get ready." The guy walked away. "And I don't know why you hang around the decommissioned guy. It's not like he works any more. Let 'im go."

Spring frowned. "No, he still works enough."

"Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it." He left.

Spring scoffed and touched Goldie lightly on the shoulder. "Goldie," he said, and when the boy didn't move, he said it again, louder. "Goldie."

Goldie opened his eyes, blinking slightly. He smiled slightly at Spring, tilting his head as well as he could.

"I have to go soon," the boy with the rabbit ears said. "Will you be alright?"

The other boy nodded and reached out, taking Spring's hand shakily. He looked in Spring's green eyes. -Have fun-, he was saying. -You may not be able to preform for much longer.-

Spring nodded. "I will."

Goldie smiled and let go, hands falling to his lap.

Spring smiled and left. Goldie watched him go before, letting his head fall, exhausted from the effort. He went limp. If they thought he was broken, who was he to tell them any different?

He hated this. He hated that all of this had happened, and it was his fault. He'd bitten down on the child, and even if he hadn't wanted to, he'd bitten down, almost killing the child. They'd had to pry his jaws open to get the child out. It was entirely his fault. And so here he was, broken, stuck in the basement. He was immensely grateful for Spring's help. If the other boy hadn't been there for him, he wasn't sure what he would have done.

All of a sudden the door opened and three men came in.

"Here's the one," one of them said. "We need the parts for another animatronic."

"Aye aye," another said. "I can get 'em out in maybe half an hour at most. Is that alright?"

"Perfect. Thanks. Should I pay you now or later?"

"Either. How 'bout later?"

"Alright, sounds good. I'll leave you to it." He left.

"Alright, big guy. Let's get to work." He knelt down and got out his tools.

Goldie did his best to look up at the man, and he jumped. "Ahh! What the heck? I thought you were broken!"

Goldie emitted static, frowning.

"Alright, buddy. Sorry to see that. You got no endoskeleton?"

He shook his head slightly.

The guy frowned. "Ouch. Sorry about this, but I got to do my job."

Goldie nodded as best he could.

"Thanks for understanding, dude. Now let's do this." He got the right tool, and started to carve into Goldie's eye socket. Goldie winced, whimpering slightly.

"Sorry, sorry! I don't usually work on robots that are actually active, and if they are, they can't feel pain. Here, concentrate on my voice. Just concentrate on me."

Goldie nodded and the man continued. "You were always my favorite, Fredbear. I always loved Spring Bonnie as well, but you were my favorite. It was so hard to believe when I heard what happened. I knew it was just a malfunction, and they did too. Probably a one time thing, you know? But the parents were so scared for their children. Really a shame. I got a peek at the new guys, and they're weird-looking. They're plastic, and super shiny looking. Let me see. There's a pink and white fox." The first eye was out. He set it next to him. Goldie was whimpering and shivering, trying to reach up to his empty eye socket. He couldn't. "I think her name's Foxy or something. There's also a chicken named Chica, and a blue bunny named Bonnie. Male, strangely enough. But he's really feminine looking. It's weird. The last one's a bear named Freddy. The place is gonna be named after him." He second eyes was out, and Goldie was blind. He screeched at the pain, the static noise he was making getting louder.

"Luckily that's all I gotta do. No offense, but I gotta wonder why they're not scrappin' ya. Not that I want them to or anything. But you're pretty much just a shell now."

Goldie would have nodded, but he was in too much pain. He could hear the bitterness in the man's voice. "Good luck, dude."

Goldie heard the door open and close, and he let his remaining composure go. He let himself fall over onto his side. He couldn't get his eyes to close, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like he could see anyways.

He wasn't angry at the mechanic. He was angry at himself. He'd let himself bite down on the child, and they were doing what they needed to. He was pleased that they were making new animatronics, but he didn't want this to happen to Spring. The other boy had done nothing, and he shouldn't have to pay for Goldie's mistakes.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Spring felt a spear of pain whenever he was asked where 'Fredbear' was. He used the usual excuse that Goldie was 'sick', and then their parents would usually come and excuse their children.

He came into the room to see Goldie laying on the floor. He rushed over. "Goldie? Are you alright?"

The boy on the ground looked up at him, and he realized what was wrong. His eyes were black, with only white pinpricks of light in them. They'd been a beautiful, bright blue before, and now they were almost scary. Spring gasped.

"I can't believe they did this to you," he said angrily. "I'm so, so sorry, Gold." He hugged the other boy to his chest, helping him sit up. "Will you be alright?"

Goldie didn't react to his words, only 'staring' blankly at the wall across from them. "Gold?"

He still didn't show a sign of recognition. "Goldie?" He said louder, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Fredbear? Listen to me, please. Are you alright?" Finally the boy moved slightly, starting to shiver. He reached out shakily in Spring's direction, and the boy helped him reach up to Spring's face. He felt it, finally just resting his hand on Spring's cheek. He whimpered loudly, the only sound breaking the silence.

Spring felt artificial tears pricking at his eyes and he didn't even try to stop them, letting them spill over onto his cheeks. He could see oil spilling over onto Goldie's cheeks and he tried to wipe it off, only succeeding in smearing it across the boy's scratched, abused face.

Spring took a shaky. "Goldie. We'll- we'll be alright, I promise you."

The other boy smiled shakily. -You will. I'm too far gone already.-


End file.
